SeeDream
seeDream (シードリーム) was a group under Label The Garden that is provided singing and dancing training in hopes of debuting. It was the "mother group" as it is the first group formed. Members :Main Article: SeeDream Members Members at Time of Merger * Katagiri Miho (片桐みほ) (Joined September 28, 2016) * Katou Marin (加藤真凜) (Joined September 15, 2017) * Nishioka Rena (西岡玲菜) (Joined June 30, 2018) * Hayama Yuzu (葉山ゆず) (Joined June 30, 2018) History ]] 2016 On June 12, seeDream was formed with the members being Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Kimura Saya, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. Also their first major performance at TOKYO Idol Festival 2016 ''was announced. On August 6, they released their first indie single Seed of Dream. On August 19, it was announced on Nakajima Ayaka's blog that she would be leaving seeDream at the end of August, with her final performance being Seven Seeds Vol.1.http://lineblog.me/label_the_garden/archives/6194693.html (in Japanese). Line Blog. 2016-08-19. On September 2, it was announced that Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine would be members of the first major label group Flower Notes. Their last performance as seeDream would be on September 10. On September 16, it was announced that Yukishige Nana would be the new leader of seeDream with Ueno Tsuyuha being the new sub-leader."KawaiianTV ！はち" (in Japanese). Yukishige Nana Official Line Blog. 2016-09-16. It was also announced that Tsugawa Arika would be leaving seeDream after their Seven Seeds Vol.2 performance on September 25, for chronic medical reasons."ありちゃ❥❥活動辞退" (in Japanese). Tsugawa Arika Official Line Blog. 2016-09-16. On September 18, seeDream performed at ''IDOL Pop'n Party Vol.11. On October 2, seeDream performed at iDOL SHOWCASE LIVE, along with Flower Notes. On October 11, seeDream performed at Idol Koshien in Shibuya Quattro. On October 28, it was announced that Kawase Miko would leave seeDream and Label The Garden due to chronic neck pain. Her last live was the Seven Seeds Vol.3 concert on November 6. On November 3, seeDream performed at Tokyo Tower Idol Festival. On November 20, seeDream performed at iDOL SHOWCASE LIVE ～NOVEMBER FEST～ ''along with Flower Notes. On December 12, seeDream along with Flower Notes, performed at ''KawaiianTV SUPER LIVE 2016 ~ 2-shūnen mo mi ~ n'na isshoda yossupesharu ~. On December 23, it was announced that Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, and Sakashita Miyabi would debut as the second major label group Clef Leaf. 2017 On March 11, 12, and 18, Tachibana Nao and Tachibana Riko will perform at OvOb Imrpo Live!! '' On April 22, at the LTG Matsuri Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako were introduced as new members. On September 15, it was announced that Tachibana Nao, Tachibana Riko, and Asahina Ruu would debut in the third major label group Shine Fine Movement along with two new members: Tachibana Saki and Habuka Mei. The group would release their first single on December 13. Also on September 15, Watanabe Haruna and Katou Marin join seeDream. Watanabe was announced as the 4th leader of seeDream and Nagasawa Wakana was announced as sub-leader. 2018 On March 4, Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako announced that they will be withdrawing from activites. They will leave seeDream and Label The Garden with there last performance being Seven Seeds Vol.33 ～Nagasawa Wakana & Nagasawa Nanako Farewell Party～ on April 28. On May 27, it was announced that Watanabe Haruna would withdraw from seeDream and Label The Garden. Her last performance was on June 17. On June 30, during LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 two new members were introduced, Nishioka Rena and Hayama Yuzu. It was also announced that seeDream would participate in @JAM EXPO 2018 Yoko ari de chai ma SHOWROOM! Block C audition. If they place in the top 20 they may get a chance to perform at @JAM EXPO 2018 on August 25 and 26. On October 2, it was announced that seeDream would disband with the members joining a new group with the members of Clef Leaf. The groups final concert as separate was Label The Garden's fall LTG Blooming Session, LTG Blooming Session in November Steps. Group Name and Theme Origin seeDream name derives from seed (種) and dream (夢) as the members dream to debut. Discography Singles= '''Indies Singles' #2016.08.06 Seed of Dream |-|Albums= Studio Albums |-|DVDs= |-|Original Songs= #2016 Puppy Love (パピラヴ) #2018 Soyokaze no Soda (そよ風のソーダ; Breeze of Soda) Works TV Programs * 2016-2018 Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety 14 ☆ Shoujo Funtou-ki! 〜Road to Major Debut〜 * 2016.09.23 Chihara seiji no bazu ☆ doru u~izu matsuirena * 2018 IDOL Document Variety ~Label The Garden☆Story~ Magazines * 2016.06.10 MARQUEE Vol. 115 * 2016.08.10 MARQUEE Vol. 116 * 2016.08.24 B.L.T Radio * 2017.01.06 Hello! I, Radio Acts featuring former seeds Current Acts * Flower Notes * Clef Leaf * Shine Fine Movement * Fragrant Drive See Also *SeeDream Discography *SeeDream Members *SeeDream Concerts & Events *Gallery:SeeDream References External Links * Website * Cheerz Category:SeeDream Category:Groups Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:Label The Graden Category:Nippon Columbia Category:2016 Units Category:Light Blue Unit Color Category:Groups Featured in KawaiianTV Category:3rd Generation SeeDream Member